Randy
Randy is an orphan at Grunn's Orphanage, formerly a resident of Sabbaton Towers, who is known to bully Paige while trying to be like an assistant to Grunn in order to get Mace in trouble. He is also collaborating with Wisp and is aware of Nabonidus. Appearance Randy has a goat-like form, having orange fur as well as a small bushy tail, with gray line-markings across the tough of his head-down between his eyes and upward across his cheeks. He has two black horns that curve slightly downward at the tip-end of them and blackish nails on his feet. In the Prelude he was shown to have messy blonde hair but since becoming an orphan he has since lost it. He appeared to have gained weight as well since he is shown to have a little pot-belly. During the Prelude, Randy was shown to wear the standard academy uniform for boys, however since becoming an orphan in the Margate District, he is shown to wear the kind of common clothes used by everyone living there. While always wearing shorts, he has gone from being shirtless, to wearing a white t-shirt with green stripes and even a blue with orange-stripe shirt. Personality Randy displays the kind of bully-like behavior that comes from being one of the older kids in the orphanage. He will often pick on Paige, through like tilting her boat over while on fishing duty or telling her scary things like a "Sandman" come to get her as examples. Randy is known to be like a suck-up to Grunn as whenever trouble may fall on him he is quick to shift the blame to others. He of course will take direction from anyone with higher authority over him even with people he isn't too close with, such as Nabonidus who unknown to him is a Nightmare. History Prelude Randy first appeared in the Prelude at the Tower Academy as the one responsible for betting Evzen into making out with Lilith. Learning that Evzen didn't go through with it and was even willing to let things go, he tried to humiliate him by saying his father didn't have to do business with Evzen's father. He continued to threaten him about his family business being lost because of him, however Evzen persisted and walked off, though Randy warned him to think about what might happen if he doesn't continue the dare. Sometime after the events of the Prelude, Randy would no longer live in Sabbaton Towers. It's currently unknown what happened regarding his father's business or even his father himself, as otherwise he would become an orphan and placed within Grunn's Orphange. He would also come into contact with Wisp and become part of Nabonidus' schemes. Volume 1 Chapter 1 While Paige is aiming to catch a fish, Randy swims by in his boat and tips Paige's boat over, making her fall out. He gives a sarcastic "Oops." as he swims away, leaving Paige to struggle in the water. Later, he is socializing with the other orphans in the mess hall when Mace, Paige and Whip put their plan into action to get back at him for his constant bullying of Paige. Mace walks by Randy's table while dropping Grunn's slime-covered coins out of his pocket on purpose, knowing Randy would go for them. As Mace draws attention to himself, Randy instantly jumps to the floor to collect the coins. As he quips at Mace, Grunn arrives, telling Randy to stay off the coins because they were stolen from him. Randy then proceeds to tattle on Mace while saying that he was going to bring the coins back to Grunn. However, as Grunn retrieves the coins, a bander arrives, attracted to the female scent of the coins. Randy and the other orphans look on as Grunn is sexually assaulted by the male bander and, then proceeds to beat Mace for the prank. Chapter 3 Shortly after Mace discovers Paige's corpse in the washroom, Whip, Randy and the other orphans arrive to witness the scene. Assuming Mace was the murderer, Randy jumps on Mace and tells someone to go get Grunn. But, as he turns his attention to Mace, he gets a swift knee to the privates, forcing him to let go. Volume 2 Chapter 4 Randy and Wisp arrive to what Randy claims is one of Mace and Whip's hideouts. As Wisp becomes distressed over her failure, Randy attempts to comfort her by saying he could protect her from Nabonidus. He attempts to reach for her, but she swipes at him and goes into a verbal tirade, blaming Randy for their plan to get Mace failing. Randy counters by saying he merely suggested the idea. As Wisp falls to her knees in depression, Nabonidus arrives out of nowhere. As he addresses Wisp, Randy becomes startled and falls into a bucket butt-first. After Nabonidus tells Wisp that she can redeem herself, Randy then goes on to exclaim that the plan to catch Mace was all his idea. Nabonidus is suddenly surprised by a power that he sees within Randy. Claiming that Randy was now to be under his command, he orders Randy not to tell anyone anything and that he will come for him. As Nabonidus and Wisp teleport, Randy goes ecstatic with excitement over the recruitment. Volume 3 Chapters 7 - 8 Randy is addressing the orphans in a representative manner. He claims that mythical beings need their help, Mace is not to be trusted and that they were now part of the Alcuh-lynx Alliance. Sometime later, as Mace is retrieving Lilith's scroll from Randy's game bin in the tent, Randy himself barges in. As Mace is attempting to put things back in, Randy freaks as Mace grabs a note by Wisp. Randy lunges at Mace to retrieve the note, but Mace simply shoves him away. As Mace reads the note, Randy tries to explain the situation with dodgy, nonsensical yammering. When Whip whispers to Mace that Randy told Paige about the Sandman that night, Mace goes into a rage and grabs Randy. As Randy yells for help, the other orphans rush in. Mace gives one last cold statement to Randy as Mace runs for the exit, dodging the orphans who tried to grab him, with Randy continuing to spin lies in the meantime. Volume 4 Chapter 10 & 12 As Narp and the Konkords are heading to school, Randy gives a heart-pouring speech about loyalty, convincing them not to go. As they proceed back across the bridge to the dock, Wisp shoots up through the bridge with her Power, surprising them. As Randy looks on in annoyance, Wisp splits herself apart so she can vaguely introduce herself to the orphans at once. As Randy gives her a more understandable introduction, Wisp informs him that Nabonidus sent her to train Randy in using his Power, wanting it awakened. After some time passed, Randy grew tired of trying to awaken his Power and wanted to play some games to clear his mind. As he argued with Wisp, however, he noticed that everything had frozen around him; only to then realize the halo over his head, showing that he had awoken his Power. Running outside to tell his friends, who were naturally shocked by him "teleporting" he explained that he can stop time. With his new Power in tow, he invited his friends to come along with him into the city so they can use this to take over, on the promise Wisp made that only the ones that deserve it will be hurt. Power and Abilities Time Manipulation: After a long time of trying to awaken his Power through working with Wisp, he eventually was able to activate it during the events of Volume 4. While active, in which a golden-yellow halo appears above his head, time seems to stop all around him whilst everything appears to be bathed in the same color as his halo. To others, such as the other orphans he tried to tell his power about, they believe he teleported in front of them. Having only recently activated it for the first time, it seems the effects only last for a short while so it's unknown how long he is capable of maintaining it. Great Power Intensity: While having only recently activated his Power, given the rare effect that his ability can affect everyone and everything, it can be assumed his Power intensity is considerably high compared to others at first awakening. While not destructive in nature, it would have to take a lot to maintain a Power that literally stops time for all except him even for a short time. Trivia *Given how much he has worked with Wisp and is aware with Nabonidus, he maybe considered a Dark Dreamkeeper, unless of course what he's said to the other orphans is true in that he's only doing this because a mighty being had come to them asking for their help, in which case he's doing this without knowing better. *Randy has a habit of casually putting his hands in his pants when giving speeches. *Since Randy's first appearance is in Prelude, at a private school in the Tower, it is assumed that his parents are high officials or wealthy. Quotes References Navigation Category:Males Category:GNS Characters Category:Prelude Characters Category:Dreamkeepers